Rebirth
by Neko9406
Summary: Seventy years has passed since Yami has left, now with Yugi's death a new world well open where the two can finally be together. HondaXAnzu SetoXjou YamiXYugi BakaraXRyou MarikXMalik MahadXMana
1. Chapter 1

REBIRTH

Chapter one: The Vision

"_The end of one adventure is the beginning for another." _

Yugi woke with those words ringing in his mind. With a groan the former King of Games swung his legs over the side of his bed and sighed as his old bones creaked in response.

"The end of one adventure is the beginning for another?" Yugi mused as he prepared himself for another day in his game shop Kame Games. About seventy years had passed since that final duel between Yami and Yugi, the duel in which Yami could final rest as the deceased Pharaoh Atem. Yugi was now the only living member of his former group of friends and he could feel death breathing down his neck. With a smile Yugi shrugged.

"Perhaps in my old age I am feeling my mortality?" Yugi mused out loud as he walked into the main section of his humble shop. Seventy years hadn't changed the interior by much, it had grown a bit larger, renovations that Seto had suggested seeing how crowded the merchandise was getting. Yugi's smile widened as he spotted the pictures hanging behind the counter.

One was an old picture of Yugi and his Grandpa standing in front of the shop. Another was of his graduation from High School surrounded on three sides by Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda, all grinning wildly in joy. Sadly it was once college started that they couldn't keep in contact. Anzu had left for America, never returning to Japan; five years later she married another dancer and gave birth to a stillborn, dying in the process. Yugi sighed as he looked at Anzu's face in that single picture; she had been the only person he had felt could have completed his soul like Yami had.

Next to the group picture was a framed picture of Jounoouchi in a business suit cradling his second son with an arm draped around Mai's waist while she had a hand placed on the shoulder of a young girl at her side. "Greetings from ROMA" was written in red across the bottom. Jounoouchi, much to everyone's amazement, had become a serious businessman, working in Kaibacorp with Seto in order to improve the game further. Ten years later he had married Mai, sired two children before moving the whole family to Europe in order to create a branch office for Kaibacorp, him acting as President. Yugi smiled waned, it was five years after that move that he had heard from Seto the incident. During one of Jono's trips to England, a mafia group had taken Mai and their children hostage, and had killed Jono in his attempt to rescue them. Mai and the children never had a chance to escape; as soon as Jono was died the mafia members had killed them as well. Seto had been devastated, Yugi had never noticed how much the golden haired man had actually meant to Seto until he had seen Seto break down in public, weeping openly for the world, and news reporters, to see.

Slightly behind that picture was a somewhat browned wedding invitation, the silver writing still shown whenever the sun's rays struck it, announcing the wedding of Honda and Shizuka. Their wedding had taken place just before Jono had left for Europe. A picture of the couple walking out of the church and down the steps showed Honda's ecstatic grin and Shizuka's slight blush. Jono had almost ruined that wedding by getting Honda wasted at the bachelor party. Honda had become a cop, rising quickly in the ranks before another tragedy occurred. It was during one of his cases that he was shot and killed in action, trying to protect a hostage from an escaped prisoner. Shizuka could never get over losing first her brother than her husband. After ten years of marriage, five recovering from failed pregnancies and the death of her brother, Shizuka's heart gave out from sorrow at the news of Honda's death twenty hours after Honda had been rushed to the ER for treatment.

Yugi hummed tunelessly to himself as he brushed dust off of the next picture. This one was of Seto, proud in a black suit and blue tie, shaking hands with a forty year old Yugi at a bar, a banner stating "Have a Happy Retirement Mr. Kaiba" hung behind them. Yugi shook his head, if Seto hadn't been with him during those long years, constantly badgering Yugi to duel him and help with Kaibacorp, Yugi was certain that he would have cracked from the grief of losing his closest friends. It was Seto's will, once he died at the age of sixty-five, that Mokuba be the holder of his estates and Yugi have his deck of cards, the one from which many duels had been waged and friendship had formed.

Yugi coughed as he moved to the shop entrance, flipping the sign to say "OPEN". Walking back to the counter Yugi sat down and watched the town he had lived in awaken and the day truly start. Sunlight beamed through the glass door and windows, warming Yugi into a pleasant doze.

"_Aibou" Yami murmured as the two looked over the Nile watching the sunset dye the sky pinks, oranges, and purples. _

"_Hey other me," Yugi smiled up at the bronze figure of Atem, his skin was once again young, "It has been some time since we last talked. Hasn't it?"_

_Yami smiled back, "That it has…everyone is come to the Land of the Dead, my light. Well you join us?" _

_Yugi looked toward the setting sun. After a tiny pause Yugi's amethyst eyes glowed with joy._

"_Yes, my darkness. I have been so alone." With a sigh Yugi leaned into Yami's side._

"_Let us meet again in death and then back into the world of the Living, Yugi." Yami said as he slid an arm around Yugi's waist._

"_Can we really?" Yugi asked._

"_We can and we shall." With the darkening of the sky Yami and Yugi stood together and turned around; behind them stood all their friends with a bright light at their back._

"_Let's go!" Yugi yelled as he dragged his counterpart into the Light._

With a content sigh Yugi Muto passed from the world at the age of eighty-six with a smile on his face and the Millennium Puzzle gleaming from his neck.

"_Let's go to our new life, years from now where we can all be together again." Yami whispered to the darkness behind him. As if in answer a star twinkled in the night sky._


	2. Chapter 2

REBIRTH

Chapter Two: CHAOS

In the dark the essence of Chaos stirred, the balance of the underworld had shifted once more in favor for Justice. Snarling the Creature of Chaos lifted its head and hissed out dark energy.

_Do NOT think that I will allow your happy ending Vessel of HORUS!_ It shrieked. The twinkle of that one star, the star that Atem had placed his hopes on dimmed till it could not be seen.

_I might be too late to stop your powers from bring you all together, BUT I can make it so that you no longer know each other! _With another hiss of dark energy the Creature lifted its tail and screamed

_TIME REVERSAL!_

At that time Yugi, Atem, Jonouichi, Anzu, and Honda were engulfed in white light, unseen to them shadows curled around the edges.

The Balance shifted to the favor of Chaos, balancing the scale once more.


	3. Chapter 3

REBIRTH

Chapter Three: The Beginning

3000 B.C. Ancient Egypt

It was when the heavens were crying that the young Atem was born, much to the joy of his father the Pharaoh, in a corner of the room stood another man with a young boy grabbing his leg. Set had never seen childbirth before and he had to admit that he was very glad he wasn't born a girl; Set approached the new born and smiled at his little cousin as lightning flashed across the night sky. It was during one of the clashes between lightning and earth that a small bundle appeared on the step of Saimun Muran. A sick Saimun, hearing the cries coming from his door, tottered to the sound, opening his door he looked down and saw the basket. With a groan he bent, rain falling on his cloth covered head, and removed some of the cloth that covered the babe's face. Upon the cloths removal he saw a small tuff of black hair, and a note with one word: Heba. The babe wrinkled his little face as rain fell onto his nose and opened his eyes showing a deep and clear amethyst. His eyes held unto the old man's and Heba smiled, than giggled, until another clash of thunder could be heard, then Heba started to whimper, than scream, and finally he shrieked as lightning bolts flashed over and over again while thunder shock the ground. Shadow energy circled around the old man and babe, forming an effective barrier from light and sound. Saimun sucked in his breath at how much raw energy the babe had. With a furtive glance around Saimun scooped up the basket than retreated into his warm house, coughing as he cradled Heba, the boy giggling again when he felt the old man's fast movements.

In another part of the city a little girl was humming to herself as she rocked her little brother to sleep, she smiled as she watched Hito's eyes close then snap open as the stubborn baby refused to sleep. In the cradle beside her a girl baby was rolling around, giggling as she twisted this way and that. The girl sighed as another lightning strike illuminated the room. A door opened and her mother stepped into the room, pulling a wrap around her arms. Smiling at her eldest daughter the woman lifted Mana from the cradle and started to sing a lullaby as she swung the baby around. The little girl joined her mother, grinning as she swung Hito around as well. Laughter was heard as the two danced around each other, either could see or sense the power that throbbed around the twins.

On the dunes of the Sahara Desert a gypsy man was pacing in front of his tent, his wife had gone into labor early, much too early to be healthy. The fortune teller bit his lip as he made another round in the sand, pulling his cloak around himself more firmly as he heard his wife scream. Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered his vision: a girl child born, his wife dead, his powers magnified by some strange shadow in his only child. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts away he reminded himself that the future could be changed, but inside his heart was already breaking. A wail could be heard inside his tent, one from the babe the other from his wife. Tears flowed down his face as he realized what that meant, one life for another. Pulling away the flap the gypsy looked inside and saw his mother crumpled to the floor, weeping in joy and sorrow as the midwife closed his wife's eyes. Silently he looked at his daughter and reached for her, pausing just before he touched her, then he picked her up and held her close to his heart, repeating the name of his dead wife as he wept bitterly. Teana snuggled into her father's chest as she took in another breath of the desert night.

Several days of hard riding away from Egypt a young woman was slowly bleeding to death as she crawled up the steps of the Temple of Hera. In one arm she carried her newborn son, Jono, as she used her other to brace herself on each step. Dizziness made her head swim as each pulling motion caused more blood to escape her womb. Her red eyes were slightly glazed by the time she made her way to the entrance of the temple, her gold hair escaping from the hairdo her master, her lover, had ordered done. The woman strained against the closed doors, opening them just enough for her to slip inside. Breathe escaped her in harsh gasps as she took one last look at her son, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Laying him at the feet of Hera she stroked his black hair, his father's hair, and closed her eyes. Jono squirmed in his bundle of blankets and started to cry, his cries reverberated around the wall, but the slave woman from Sparta could not hold him, her soul was already on its way across the River Styx. He cried over and over again gathering his need around himself until a dark shape curled around him, forming a black dragon with red eyes. Feeling warm again Jono cooed and returned to sleep, the dragon nuzzling his face.


	4. Chapter 4

REBIRTH

Chapter Four: Council of the Gods (or ethereal beings whatever you call them)

Isis sighed as she sat in her chair, with her powers she had overseen the birth of one half of her son, placed the other half into the care of another, and secured the power between another two. Cursing Chaos under her breath she lifted a mug of Shalab and drank it down. A door to her left opened and a man clad in a pure white robe stepped through it, cracking his back as he made his way to the table Isis sat at. God pulled out a chair and sat, after a few seconds of silence Isis offered him the mug and he drank it down gladly. A door suddenly appeared in front of them and Hera walked in, cursing under her breath. Hera suddenly stopped as she noticed the two then shrugged and pulled out another chair. Jesus handed her the mug and she took a sip. Silence descended on them as they wearily gathered their thoughts.

"Why is it that Chaos hasn't been completely destroyed?" Hera complained as she took another sip from the mug, frowning she put the mug down and conjured up a clay bottle of grape wine.

"Without Chaos there is no balance, my dear Hera." God calmly stated as he took the Shalab and swirled the vanilla drink. Isis gave an ironic chuckle.

"More like, Chaos is a single entity whose strength is parallel to all the combined strengths of the Gods." Isis muttered as she held out her hand for the mug. God returned the mug to her.

"So the two of you also had to fix that wrinkle?" God asked, Hera silently offered her wine to him. God declined with a shake of his head. Hera snorted at God's question.

"Chaos's little interference caused one of Diana's children to become pregnant with one of mine's child. The babe is going to have a hard life in front of him; 'Once a slave always slaves', as many of my people say." Hera grumbled as she took a swig of wine.

"You only had to deal with one child!" Isis complained as God produced a glass of cold water and took a sip, "I had to deal with three, no make that four! One child who is to hold Set, Two children to become Horus's vessels, and another unintended child who is to hold the power! Wait make that FIVE! I also had to make sure that there was to spillage of extra power to the intended child!" Isis hissed this last part out.

"It must have been hard on you," God soothed, "if any of the extra power had spilled into the intended child that child might have burned out from the strain of too much power."

After a minute of silence both Goddesses turned to God.

"Well?" Hera asked.

"Hmm?"

"What wrinkle did you have to fix?" Isis inquired.

"Ah," God looked sad for a moment then, "I had to call in the life of one of my lambs early to give the unintended one a place to live. I asked if the woman was welling, I even gave her husband visions of what might come to be." With a sad shake of his head God gazed into his water.

The three beings were silent.

"What did you mean when you said you had to create two vessels for Horus?" Hera asked, breaking the gloomy silence.

"Ah, that." Isis grimaced, "Horus was about to enter into the body of the new prince, but Chaos's interference caused a break in his Ba. Only the dark part of my son was able to enter the prince's body. I had to ask Ptah to create another body for Horus's lighter half. I was lucky; Ptah was already creating a body for the unintended soul that was thrust into this time frame."

God nodded solemnly, "Ptah does good work. He helped me create the rest of Earth."

"What now?" Hera asked.

"Now, we can only wait." God said, "Too much interaction with the mortal world is not healthy."

The other two nodded and they all stood.

"Until next time then," Isis said and vanished.

Nodding good-bye to each other, the other two also disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

REBIRTH

Chapter Five: Five years later

Jono

A streak of black hair dodged through the crowded Roman market place. Cursing under his breath Jono tried to escape the guards. A large hand jerked the back of his torn toga, choking the boy. Tears welled up in his eyes, but Jono refused to cry. He refused to show weakness to his enemies. With a snarl Jono started to twist and turn, kicking and striking out with his fists. The Man holding him chuckled and tossed Jono up into the air. With a yelp Jono realized that he was in the air, breath rushed out of his lungs as he crashed into the man's arms.

"Calm down young one." The man smiled as he looked down into the boys red eyes. Jono glared into the man's face, noticing the man's pale blue eyes.

"Wa do ya want!" Jono spat out. The man only smiled.

"Honey?" A woman's soft voice could be heard somewhere behind him. A baby suddenly cried and the woman quickly started to rock the baby.

"I have found us a son!" The man said as he turned to face his wife. Jono gasped as he saw the albino woman, noticing first her long white hair then the ruby red eyes. The woman started at the boy in her husband's arms, taking in the black hair that graced both males. A smile bloomed across her face and Jono blushed, the smile had made the woman beautiful.

"What is your name child?" The woman asked.

"Jono." He muttered.

"Well Jono, would you like to be our son?" The man asked, smiling as he noticed his wife taking the rest of the boy's condition. He knew that she was already thinking how thin the boy was and how much he would need to be washed, in other words: mothering.

Jono looked between the two adults, and glanced into the market place. What had once seemed large and mean now looked small and nice from the man's arms. He scanned the two adults' faces and then grinned.

"Okay."

/

Teana

Teana watched in awe as the older girls practice their dancing, admiring the gold coins that tinkled with each move. She wished that she was allowed to dance too, but her daddy had forbidden it. As the daughter of a man with _Sight_ and who apparently had the same power, if not stronger, she was forbidden from doing anything that might cause her harm. As one with foresight she was to practice her skill in order to protect the caravan from misfortunes. With a sigh Teana stood and moved toward her wagon, she had been told to study palm reading.

"And what is wrong with my little doe?" a warm voice asked. Teana looked up from her feet and smiled at her Gram.

"I wish that I could learn to dance gram," Teana said as she looked back to the dancing girls. The old woman's sighed as she gathered the girl into her arms. Then an idea struck her.

"I think that I might be able to help." Teana looked up at her gram, "There is a very old, and very complex, method of using the sight." Gram murmured. The two entered the wagon and the elder swiftly moved to one of the trunks, shifting through it.

With a cry of triumph, she pulled out an old manuscript. Smiling at her grandchild the former fortune teller flipped to a page and showed it to the girl. On it were dance moves that allowed the dancer to tell the future.

"I might not be able to teach you, given my old bones, but I'm certain that the dance master wouldn't mind." Gram winked at Teana.

Teana squealed in delight and hugged her gram.

"Now all we have to do is get papa to agree!"

/

Hito

"Mana! Get down from there!" Hito screamed as he watched his sister walk along the edge of the house wall. He was scared out of his mind as he watched his twin do something extremely stupid again.

Mana giggled as she watched Hito's face twist in panic, she loved scaring her tough brother. As she took another step she slipped, with a little shriek Mana fell.

"MANA!" Hito yelled and he felt _something_ rip itself out of his body and circle around his sister. Rushing to the edge of the wall he looked down and saw a man in the military uniform he often saw the warriors who patrolled the outer wall of the Palace. Hito gulped as he watched the man float up, his sister cradled in the spirit man's arms. The man laid the girl on the roof, knelt before Hito, and with a small smile disappeared into Hito.

_That was so COOL!_ Hito thought to himself as he realized that he had just seen his Ba.

In the palace a Priest frowned as he felt the flicker of power.

"Father?" The Priest's son asked as he watched his father set down the instruction scroll and move toward the Millennium Scale.

"I might be taking in another apprentice my son. He will not be the next holder of the scales, but if I can sense his power here then the child must be trained." The Priest said. The boy nodded, unchecked power was dangerous.

/

Heba

A small tri colored head popped out from a pair of bushes. Heba looked around until he saw the butterfly he had been chasing. With a small smile he snuck up toward the place where the butterfly was flapping its wings. Just as he was about to pounce a sound drifted through the hot Egyptian air. Cocking his head to the side Heba recognized the sound as crying. Curiosity overtook the small boy and he took off toward the sound, stopping now and then to pinpoint where the sound was coming from.

Finally Heba located the crier. The crier was in one of the gardens with a pond. There, at the water's edge, sat a small boy his age with his legs curled up and his head hidden in his knees. Heba slowly walked toward the boy.

"You okay?" He asked timidly.

"Go away!" The crier sniffed as he turned his body away from the invader.

Heba looked at the boy then sat right next to him. Not hearing the boy leaving the other looked up and glared at Heba. Heba smiled at the crier.

"Hi I'm Heba!" Heba declared. The other boy sniffed.

"I'm Atem." The other boy said as he lifted his head.


	6. Chapter 6

REBIRTH

Chapter Six: Separating

The Creature of Chaos sneered as it watched the pathetic humans through its shadows. Each shadow had connected to one of humans when it had sent them to the past. It knew that the balance was back to normal, and the Gods were watching the balance just as carefully as it was, but the urge to control and win over the Gods was too much. With a dark smile twisting its face it lifted its tail, gave a small swish, and summoned its demons.

_Destroy their happiness; separate them from that which brings joy to them!_ The Creature commanded.

With a bow the demons vanished into the mortal realm.

Settling back down into its coils, the Creature watched and chuckled as its demons went to work. With such slight changes even the Gods wouldn't be able to do anything.


	7. Chapter 7

REBIRTH

Chapter Seven: Tragedy

Jono

It felt like fire was everywhere, on his cloths, his hair, his skin, in his mouth, and burning through his skull. Three blessed years had passed since he was adopted and he watched as those memories burned with the wagon. Jono knelt on the sands a few feet from the burning wagon. He felt numb, so very numb; as he smelled the burning flesh of the two people he had just yesterday called Da and Mama. The night sky reflected the licking flames as embers and sparks lifted into the sky.

Bandits, the word resounded through his head. Bandits had struck the wagon in search of…something. He remembered the way they had burst into the wagon, demanding something from Da. Mama had quickly pushed him out of the wagon. Then he heard screams and laughter, the sound of metal against metal, then the sound of ripping fabric and splintering wood filled the air. Finally, after a few minutes the men burst out of the wagon and torched it.

Men? They couldn't have been. Men did not have those eyes. Jono shivered as he remembered the glowing yellow eyes with its slit pupils of the men who had so brutally destroyed his home. He looked around, rage and loss filling him in drowning torrents. Something inside him cracked and the rage grew. Jono shook with the emotion, his hands curling into fists, his nails digging into the palm of his hands, drawing blood.

Revenge.

He wanted revenge. He wanted to crush those things who had taken his joy from him. He wanted to hear their screams and pleas for mercy as he tore them apart. He wanted to destroy. He needed to destroy. He felt something slowly unfurl inside him. He felt something cool wrap itself around him, the contrast welcome from the heat of the fire. He wanted this. He knew that this was power, the power to destroy his enemies, and he craved it. But, just as he was about to allow the power to consume him, he heard a soft whimper that slowly increased to a pained cry.

Kisara!

His need for power broke as he scrambled across the sand toward the burning wagon, toward his little sister.

"KISARA!" Jono screamed as he dove into the wagon, nearly tripping over a toppled clothes chest.

He looked around. The wagon had been large, filled with tapestries and books, and separated into two sections; the main section belonging to his parents, which also doubled as the family area, and a smaller room where he and his little sister slept. A closet was placed near the wagon's back entrance where small items had been stored. Now the tapestries and books were all but gone, the bed his parents had lain on soaked with blood, his mother lay there with a sword wound across her back. On the floor his father was pinned by his own blade, an expression of anguish still visible on his frozen face.

"Brother?" A small voice called from behind the closet door. Kisara stepped out from behind the door, a white glow surrounding her body. The flames that greedily consumed the flesh of her parents did not touch her; in fact they seemed to shrink from her. Her pale blue eyes, their father's eyes, were glazed from shock.

"Kisara?" Jono asked, taking a step toward her. She blinked then, without warning, collapsed, the white light fading. Jono caught the three year old before she could hit the ground. Cradling her to his chest Jono quickly retreated back outside. Laying her down the eight year old carefully looked her over, checking for wounds, but saw nothing wrong with her physically. Tears slowly slipped from his eyes as joy and loss warred and merged inside him.

The night sky slowly returned to its original darkness as the fire died down. This time Jono reached for his power, not to destroy, but to protect the last bit of his happy childhood. Jono knew, for he had lived on the streets long enough to understand, that if he wanted Kisara and himself to survive there was only one option. With a sigh Jono wrapped his power around first Kisara then himself, creating warmth to protect from the chill night air. Tomorrow he would see what he could get for them to eat. Then he would make his way to the closest town where a slave trader would hopefully be picking out slaves.

/

Teana

Something was wrong with her father. Teana could sense the change in her beloved papa as she watched him swallow more alcohol from the leather skin that never seemed to leave his hand anymore.

"Son, Put the wine skin down!" Gram scolded, her eyes reflecting the worry Teana felt.

"Bah! I'm fine mother." Papa slurred as he sprawled on the cushions that littered the wagon floor. Taking another long drag from the skin the man sprawled further into the cushions.

"Papa, I really think you should listen to Gram." Teana said as she watched wine dribble from her papa's mouth. Over the past three years he had steadily morphed from the loud, kind, and steady papa she loved to a shaggy, sullen, and red-eyed mess.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand her papa sneered at her.

"Oh so you think that, just because your power if _sight_ is just a tad bit stronger than your old man's you have the right to order him around?"

Teana blinked in surprise, that wasn't what she had thought at all.

"Well listen here brat!" The man spat at her, "I'm older and until I die or pass the title over to you I'm still the protector of this caravan!"

"Son!" Gram sharply reprimanded him.

"Shut it old bag!" Papa hissed, his eyes never leaving his daughter, "Is that what you want brat? For me to die?"

Teana felt as if she had been slapped.

"No Papa!" Teana cried, "I would never-"

"Oh, I bet you would just love that!" He snarled at her, "I bet that's why you've been leaving the wagon so much! You've seduced one of the men with you _dancing_ fortunetelling! You're planning to have me killed aren't you?"

Teana was shocked and could only shake her head.

"I won't let you!" His voice grew louder, "GET OUT! YOU SLUT! YOU MURDERER! GET OUT OF MY WAGON!" he threw the wine skin at her.

Teana leapt for the wagon exit, tears streaming down her face.

"SON!" Gram yelled then turning to watch the fleeing girl she called out, "TEANA! WAIT!"

The man sat on the floor, his eyes wide with shock, as he raised a hand to his mouth.

"What have I done?" he whispered. Leaping to his feet he hurried after his daughter, "Teana wait I didn't mean it! I DIDN'T MEAN ANY OF IT!"

But after a few steps he collapsed, twitching, as his heart started to beat faster and faster. Blood rushed to his head, forcing a nose bleed to get rid of the excess blood, raising his head he stared at the retreating back of his daughter. He lifted a hand to her.

"I'm so sorry my little doe." He whispered as the wine he had received from a hooded costumer three years ago finally killed him.

Teana froze; she felt the bond between her father's body and spirit break. Whirling around Teana hurried to her papa's side. Feeling for a pulse Teana murmured prayer after prayer. After a minute Teana lifted her head to the sky and wailed. Gram leaned against the door frame of the wagon, tears dripping down her chin.

/

Hito

"Karim?" Hito whispered as he peeked over the desk where his brother student was reading a scroll.

"Hmm?"

"I had a dream." Hito muttered as he inched closer to the older boy, "A really, really, bad one."

"What did you dream?" Karim asked, only mildly curious.

"There was this boy and he was sitting on this really big golden chair with the eye of Horus on it, I think he was Pharaoh, and then this white haired guy came in dragging a mummy behind him!" Hito started to speak, using his hands to make big motions.

"Oh?" Karim's attention sharpened, "And what did this boy Pharaoh look like?"

"He had tri colored hair! Red, black, and gold! The gold part started at his forehead and made streaks into the rest of it! And his hair was REAAAAALLLLLLLLYYYYYY pointy!" Hito exclaimed.

'_It couldn't be!'_ Karim thought, _'That is an accurate description of the young prince! Does this mean that Hito has the power of foresight?'_

"Perhaps the Gods are trying to tell you something?" Karim hedged, think quickly, "Perhaps you shall be a priest for this young Pharaoh?"

Hito scrunched his nose up in distaste.

"But Karim! I don't wanna be a priest!" Hito whined, "I wanna be a solider! Like the ones protecting this city and the palace!"

"Still if the Gods have decided that you are to be a priest-" Karim began.

"Not happening!" Hito stubbornly stated, "'Sides the priests I saw beside the young Pharaoh were you, Mahad, Shada, a woman, a really stiff looking guy, and two old looking guys!"

Karim blinked in surprise.

"Oh…well…hmm."

"'Sides! The only reason I'm here is to control my power remember?" Hito asked.

"Hmm." Karim shrugged, "What will happen well happen. Go back to bed Hito. It's late."

"OH! But I also wanted to tell you 'bout this really funny dream I had too!"

"What is it Hito?" Karim turned his full attention toward Hito, thinking that he had had another foresight dream.

"I was turned into this really strong looking fighter! I had a shiny mask over my mouth and was carrying this really heavy weapon across my shoulder! And I was older too! About as old as you are Karim." Hito crowed in delight, remembering how cool he had looked.

"Is that so…anything else?" Karim asked, feeling a bit silly for his earlier thought.

"Nope, night Karim!" Hito waved as he left the study.

/

Heba

"You can't see him anymore Heba." Saimun sighed as he watched the shock and hurt flash across his adopted grandson's eyes.

"Why?" Heba demanded rising from the kitchen table, indignation flashing in his large violet eyes.

Saimun watched as flickers of shadow magic drifted around the young boy's body.

"Heba, look at yourself." Saimun snapped, "You are leaking shadow magic due to your inability to control your own power! What would you do if, during some intense emotion, you harmed you friend?"

'_Not to mention that your friend is the Crown Prince!'_ Saimun thought to himself.

Heba lifted his hands to watch his power dance across his hands. Biting his lips Heba looked away from his grandfather, shame and realization visible in each muscle.

Saimun rose and lifted the young boy's face up. With a sad smile Saimun ruffled Heba's hair.

"Tomorrow I'm taking you to train with another boy," Saimun said, "Both of you have immense power that needs channeling. Go pack we are leaving in the morning."

Heba's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"But what about my friend? I need to tell him!"

Saimun shook his head, his grey hair swaying slightly from the movement.

"It is better if you do not. I do not want the two of you to meet until I am certain that you can control your powers."

"But!" Heba began, power coming from his body in waves.

"HEBA!" Saimun snapped, "Right now you are a danger to any who do not have the experience or power to protect themselves from any accidental leaks!"

Heba's eyes began to tear up, his violet eyes beginning to swim in the unshed tears.

"It is for the best Heba," Saimun sighed and gathered the boy into his arms.

With a shaky laugh Heba tried to change the topic, "But what if I don't like him?"

"I doubt that you won't like him Heba," Saimun smiled down at the child, "You have a kind soul, for all the power inside yourself. I have no doubts that you well like him and, gradually, Set well like you too."

Heba gave a shaky laugh as he nuzzled into his grandfather's chest.

'_I'm sorry Atem. I'm so sorry but I don't wanna hurt you.' _Heba thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

REBIRTH

Dear Readers. I hope that you can forgive me for my long absence from this story. I own nothing except the Oocness and the AU. All characters, except those not mentioned in Manga or Anime, are not mine but the mangaka's. The next chapters will come out over the next weeks. Thank you for your patience.

Chapter Eight: Jono

'_Patience is something that the Gods gave men', _Jono could hear Mama say in his head. Gritting his teeth Jono attempted to swallow a snarl as he felt the Slave Master thrust his hands between the boy's legs to feel his genitals. The Slave Master chuckled as he heard Jono's attempt to stifle his snarl.

"I know, I know. You want ta bite my hand off for touchin ya." The man sneered, "Well ya ain't got any noticeable deform'aties so your price ain't gonna be high, but your black hair and red eyes make you just strange en'uf to sell you as a pleasure boy to some Roman purse."

Jono sneered right back, feeling his stomach churn at the idea of going back to Rome-to be a pleasure slave of all things. But he couldn't afford to be picky. Three months had passed sooner than he had thought; almost one month to reach this town, another to find work and lodging, and another to find a place to sell himself. After the death of his foster parents, Kisara had become silent and sickly. The work he was doing for the local inn brought him a few coins, but it was nowhere near enough to buy good medicine, much less give her enough for daily needs.

"My name's Donnie, that's Master Donnie to you boy." _Master_ Donnie grinned down at Jono. Donnie wasn't bad looking, but plain. With mundane brown hair, Donnie looked like any person in the street, except for a slight malicious gleam in his brown eyes.

"We have a contract Master Donnie," Jono said, gritting his teeth as he almost chocked on the words 'Master', "I get the asking price. You get the rest. I won't fight anyone who buys me or do anything that will bring your name, or your company's, shame."

"That's right, and by doing this I don't touch your little sister." Donnie's smile dimmed a little at this remark. He had caught glimpses of Kisara and knew that she would have fetched a neat little profit on the slave market, her pale skin and eyes made her look almost ethereal. "I am a man of my word. I keep to my contracts."

Jono gave a sharp nod at this statement. He knew Donnie's reputation from what he heard in town. Donnie kept his contracts and the other signer had better keep their end too, or else. More importantly, Donnie was known as a greedy man, if he couldn't obtain fresh 'merchandise' then he made sure no one else could either. By making sure Donnie couldn't sell Kisara Jono was also trading for Donnie's protection.

"We'll be starting the bid tomorrow at noon, boy. You'll have to pretty up once you get back here, don't want to waste time now do we?" Donnie asked as he chuckled. Jono scowled at him, turned around and exited the slave selling building.

/

Kisara coughed harshly into her hands, blood clots formed on her pale palms. She grimaced and wiped them on the blankets under her. As she wiped her hands she silently gathered her courage to inform her brother of this new turn in her sickness.

Kisara felt like weeping, then again she always felt like weeping. She was quite sure that if her strong and kind brother hadn't been by her side she would have broken down and crawled off into some corner to die.

She crawled back into the piled of raggedy blankets, that served as a bed, and curled around her aching stomach. Kisara knew she was dying, the soothing voice in her head told her so. She was just grateful that she had someone there for her, to watch over her, as she passed on. Kisara felt her eyes tear up and her nose start to stuff itself with mucus.

"Kisara?" Jono's voice came from the open door way of their one room hovel. The concern in his voice, his beautiful voice, caused the tears she had been holding back to roll down her hallowed checks.

"Kisara!" His voice was sharper now, filled with fear and concern. He rushed over to the huddled form of his sister, fearing the worse, until he heard the muffled sob. He slowed his forward progress until he was at her side and sank to his knees, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"It's going to be alright Kisara," He crooned, gathering her fragile form into his arms, "I just sold myself to the slave master. Soon I'll be able to get you the medicine you need. I'll leave you in the care of the innkeeper and his wife, their nice folks, their decent folks. They already promised me that they'll take care of you when I'm gone."

Kisara felt her blood pound into her head. _'He's leaving me! My brother is leaving me! NO! No! nononononononononono!'_ She started sobbing uncontrollably as she grasped his filthy shirt, the same shirt he had worn the night of their parent's deaths.

"Kisara," Jono rocked her back and forth, like he used to do when she was a baby, and hummed.

"Don't," Kisara whimpered, "p-please don't l-leave me."

Jono kissed the top of her head, his eyes teary and forlorn.

"It's the only way I can get you the medicine you need. If you die then I'll kill myself, little one. As long as you are alive somewhere in this world, I know that I'll come back for you."

Kisara curled even tighter into Jono as tightly as Jono hugged her, as if they could melt together into one being. They fell asleep like that, on the dirty rags that served as their bed in the mud hovel that had no windows and only a single door.

/

Kisara, her shoulder clasped under the big hand of the innkeeper, watched as her brother-his ebony hair gleaming brightly under the morning sun-walked into the cart that would bring slaves into the Great Empire Rome. She clasped the flask of medicine to her chest and wept silently as the cart started to move.

Jono turned to look at his sister, ruby eyes meeting pale sapphires, and mouthed a single sentence. Kisara smiled and waved.

'_I'll be back soon little one_.'


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers. I hope that you can forgive me for my long absence from this story. I own nothing except the Oocness and the AU, and please remember that this is an AU. All characters, except those not mentioned in Manga or Anime, are not mine but the mangaka's. The next chapters will come out over the next weeks. Thank you for your patience.

REBIRTH

Chapter Nine: Heba

Heba's disposition toward the silently brooding companion just behind and to the right of him was complete and total discomfort. He had heard about Set from his grandpa. Set the genius, Set the ice eyes, and Set the marble statue. Set, the son of one of the Pharaoh's Chief Magicians, was a proud and cheeky little brat.

Heba, not one to ever actively hate someone, couldn't help but feel that maybe there was something more to Set then just what he showed on the surface. The problem, as Heba saw it, was that Set was too set-if you can excuse the pun-about controlling his power instead of actually enjoying himself.

From the first day of the trip, upon their meeting, Set had made it clear that the only reason he was going on the trip with "an old coot and his happy-go-lucky grandson" was because his father had nothing more to teach him and wanted him to learn from the Head Chief Magician.

Grandpa had merely laughed at the cheekiness of the boy while Heba, who was more than willing to become friends, had found himself floundering on what to do with someone who so actively didn't care about him.

When they set up camp Set had waved his staff, summoned a spell, and his tent was set up crisply. Heba, watching in fascination, had asked the boy if he could teach him how to do the same spell. Set had sneered at him and said "I don't have time to teach a novice, go ask you grandfather."

Heba, not really noticing the brush off, had rushed over to his grandpa and asked him to teach him the same spell. Saimun chuckled and told Heba the spell. Within two seconds Heba's own tent was set up. Set, who had been watching this, seemed to stiffen-as if Heba had given him a mortal insult-and closeted himself in his tent, not even coming out for dinner.

Since then Set always showed off all of his spells and watched-growing stiffer and stiffer-as Heba completed each spell, going from instantly to, at most. a full week. Finally, Set simply ignored the boy, only grunting an affirmative or negative whenever asked a question.

Saimun watched in amusement as Heba, whose power had started to tame a little once the boy started to use magic, tried to court the stiff young lord into friendship.

Weeks had passed in the desert and finally they reached Saimun's intended destination, a tiny oasis that housed a small farm. Here Saimun was going to bring forth the full extent of both boys' powers. Set's powers were budding; his father had only been able to bring him to a certain extent. While Heba's powers needed to be controlled. The two's power flow contrasted each other so thoroughly that it reflected in their personality.

Set, used to rules and regulations, was limiting his visualization and imagination skills, which was causing his power to flow in a single uniform stream. His untapped powers were great, but the boy needed to open his mind more to possibilities.

Heba was the exact opposite. His imagination was wild and ran as rampantly as his openly cheerful nature. His power, when not in use, often gushed out of him. Every change in emotion was reflected in his power and caused them to manifest in reality, often breaking things. His power supply seemed endless, but he needed to learn control else he bring chaos into the mortal world.

"We are staying in that _hovel?_" Set's sneering question set Saimun's teeth on edge. The boy, used to the splendors of Palace life, probably did see this tiny farm as a hovel.

"It's great grandpa!" Heba's voice rang out clear as a bell, his amethyst eyes glittering in wonder. Set scowled at the boy.

Saimun smiled, pleased at the reaction.

"This oasis is purified by the blessings of the Gods," Saimun started to lecture, "its water is clearer and sweeter than any you can find, even in the Pharaoh's own private fountains."

This seemed to surprise and intrigue Set.

"How is it that the Gods would give blessing to this spot over that of the Throne of Horus?" Set demanded, more than asked, his eyes sharpening.

If Saimun had been any other man he would have shivered and cowed under that gaze.

"Why is that, grandpa?" Heba turned his eyes to Saimun, confusion in his clear eyes.

"Because this is the training ground for godlings and magicians both," Saimun's eyes grew solemn, "here is the only safe place to make, or break, those with power. The sands of Set are sprinkled around the parameters to absorb any power spillage. The waters blessed by the Gods are used to wash ourselves clean of mortal and magical filth. The land we stand on house the spirit of both those who have tamed their magic as well as those who have been devoured by it. The house we sleep in, work in, and live in, has protected against any harm that can come from the outside forces or that of our own making."

"Outside forces?" Set asked, Heba's eyes widened in realization.

"The servants of Chaos?"

Saimun nodded his head gravely.

"You both have great power and from your birth the Servants of Chaos have been sent to bring you into the service of The Dread Serpent."

'Both boys swallowed gulps; Saimun's face was cast into shadow as Ra made his way into the underworld. The only thing seen was his eyes, his old wise eyes.

"Well, enough of gloomy thoughts!" Saimun's voice was suddenly very cheerful, causing both boys to blink in surprise.

"This isn't the first day of training! I'll tell you more in the morning. Right now let's get our stuff in and rest up. Tomorrow we begin at dawn!"

Saimun led the way to the farm, both boys trailing silently behind him.

/

"How is it that you are able to master spells in so short a time!" Set demanded, as he set his stuff down on the floor-the boys would be sharing a room.

"Huh?" Heba looked up in surprise. He hadn't thought that Set would actually talk to him ever again.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" Set snapped his ears slightly pink.

'_Oh! He's jealous! That…is actually kind of cute.'_

"I have a very large emery supply. At least that's what grandpa always tells me." Heba pouted as he started to unpack. "It makes controlling my emotions really hard! If I find something funny and laugh things start whirling around the house. Things break when I'm mad."

Set stared at the boy, suddenly noticing the black power curling around Heba's slight body.

"Is that all," Set suddenly felt smug. Sure, he hadn't been able to master spells at such a fast rate, but at least he didn't cause disturbances like Heba did.

"Ah!" Heba pointed an accusatory finger at Set, "You're laughing at me."

Set smirked at Heba, only to get a face full of clothing.

"Hey!" Set complained only to face a laughing Heba. With a scowl Set grabbed his immaculately folded clothing and chucked them at Heba's head.

For the next five minutes there was a clothes war as the boys threw whatever they could reach at the other. Laughter from both was filling the air.

Saimun, his back leaning next to the open doorway, smiled.

'_Maybe teaching Aknadin's spawn won't be so bad after all.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Readers. I hope that you can forgive me for my long absence from this story. I own nothing except the Oocness and the AU, and please remember that this is an AU. All characters, except those not mentioned in Manga or Anime, are not mine but the mangaka's. Sorry for not uploading sooner, moving back into college and getting a job sucked the time away.

REBIRTH

Chapter Ten: Teana

"Get your head back inside the caravan NOW!" Gram's raspy voice hissed as she pulled Teana back into the carriage.

Teana laughed, she lifted the flap separating the inside of the carriage from the teamster. She gazed in wonder as the Pharaoh's Palace loomed upon the horizon.

"I wonder what it would be like to live in a place like that, Gram!" Teana's eyes turned dreamy as she allowed her thoughts to drift.

Gram's loud snort of disgust brought Teana back to reality.

"I would rather stay a peasant than live up in that blood stained place!"

"But, just think! We could have servants take care of everything, riches from all over the world, and food that can never be found elsewhere!" Teana clasped her hands at this glorious vision.

"And people trying to kill you to gain your place. A position stained in blood and warped with curses." Gram spat on the floor, a sign to ward off evil.

Teana rolled her eyes at this declaration.

"I wouldn't mind a rich husband, Gram. I would take those riches and give them to the caravan! This way we wouldn't need to travel so much!"

Gram stared at her granddaughter, in complete disbelief.

"You think that we, children born under the One God's blessing, travelers in search of the holy home, would set roots here?! In a place that has not one, but many Gods? Settle down in this place, where heretics led their country into destruction!" Gram screeched at Teana, outraged.

Teana grimaced at these words. She had never really believed in the One God. She had never felt any relief from prayers or any protection from this One God. The rest of her caravan was different though. They felt the pull of this eternal search; they felt the peace God gave them.

Teana, not wanting to be different, had pretended to believe. She had joined the prayers, sang the holy songs, and danced to please God. Yet, regardless of everything, she could not bring herself to submit to one who she would never see or feel.

Gram had noticed this and had tried to help Teana become more in touch with the God. The dear old lady was growing more and more alarmed as she, after praying for a vision from God, had learned that Teana was to become a person of the Egyptian Faith.

The rule of their family was clear. It was follow the One God or be exiled. This was held even to the Leader of the caravan, especially to the Leader. Gram, not wanting to lose her only family, was trying to fight against fate.

"I'm sorry Gram!" Teana hastily apologized; placing a hand on her grandmother's clinched ones. Gram took in a shaky breath and smiled, sadly, at her son's only child.

"Let's find some place to rest for the night, all right my sweet doe? We are going to have to earn some more coin tomorrow before we barter for any goods."

Teana smiled, relieved that the conflict was resolved.

/

"Young MASTER!" The pale haired slave boy cried urgently, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice, his light brown eyes watery with tears. He knew, without a fragment of a doubt, that if it was learned that he had lost sight of the Crown Prince for the fifth time he would be whipped and possibly sentenced to death for his inability.

"Lost someone, little cat?" a rough baritone whispered from a dark alley.

Rio gasped and spun around, his pale skin blotchy from the rough caresses of Ra's heavy hand. The voice chuckled as a bronzed teenage boy, two years or so older then Rio, stepped out into the market street, his hair a dull white compared to Rio's pale silver.

"Bakura!" Rio hissed out. His emotional eyes switched and mixed fear, happiness, and weariness.

Bakura smirked as he watched his father's legitimate son-not that it mattered now that their whole village was dead-try to control his emotions.

"I thought-" Rio trailed off then started again, coolly, "I thought that I was the only living survivor."

"Nay, little cat," Bakura replied bleakly, "I survived, doubt anyone else did though."

Rio nodded. Bakura's smirk turned predatorily as he circled his half brother. Rio, who long learned never to leave his back open to Bakura, turned with him until his back was to the dark alley.

Bakura stalked forward, leaving Rio to scramble backwards. The older boy caged the younger against the alley wall, their bodies hidden in the darkness.

Bakura leaned his face close to Rio's, their lips almost touching.

"Miss me, brother?" Bakura purred as he slipped a leg in between Rio's own.

Rio shivered as he remembered the illicit pleasures that Bakura had started to teach him three years ago, before their village, Kul Elna, had been burned to the ground.

"RIO?" Atem's adolescent voice, still squeaky due to youth, reverberated through the market street.

Rio stiffened as he pushed himself free from the seduction Bakura was weaving. The seventeen year old slave quickly stepped into the busy street.

"Here Young Master!"

Bakura grabbed Rio's wrist, "I'll see you around little cat" then disappeared into the shadows.

Rio rubbed his wrist, the place where Bakura's firm hands had lain tingled.

Rio shook his head and turned to scold the Prince.

/

"Now when I give the signal your dancers go on stage and give the performance. The Pharaoh wishes to give celebration for the Crown Prince's birthday after all." The steward, Teana assumed the pompous bald Egyptian was the steward, wrung his hands. "Everything must be perfect! This is also part of the coming of age ceremony!" he gave a sly glance over the dancers.

Gram glared at the Egyptian and spat out "None of my girls are going to be touched by your coming of age ceremony, especially not the part where the youth must prove he can produce sperm!"

The steward shrugged, he had figured as much, though the girls, especially the short haired one, were fine in figure and pleasing on the senses.

Music and laughter drifted through the partition from courtyard to palace, the scent of desert and flowers enriched the air. Once Ra sank into the Underworld the party would move inside where the Crown Prince's coming of age ceremony continued. The party guest would eat, drink, and be entertained while the Crown Prince proved to an honored maiden and selected witness that his loins were fertile.

At the steward's urgent hand wave the dancers rushed into the courtyard, got into position. Teana, as the lead dancer, started the dance steps. Soon the crying of cords and bells carried the rhythm for the dance.

Teana felt like a goddess. The colorful thin silks that covered her brazenly gave her movements a grace that was enchanting. Her sinuous movements seduced and as it told the story of Horus's rise to the Throne. The applause that followed washed over the dancers in a warm wave. She had also caught sight of the Crown Prince and her heart quivered in delight at the strength in the youth's arms and figure. His ruby eyes seemed to see through everything and the tri color of his hair-black, gold, and ruby-appeared to merge with the golden band that held the eye of Horus. His seat was proud and solid.

She knew that she had caught the Prince's attention too, if the way his narrowed eyes watched her was any indication. Teana smiled coyly at him; if it was the Prince of Egypt then she wouldn't mind losing her virginity to him.

The Prince motioned a servant over to his seat, whispered in the silver haired boy's ear, and motioned toward Teana. The slave, for Teana saw the brand on the slave's back now, glanced her way and nodded.

"Mistress Dancer," the dancer's didn't give their names, it was easier to slip away if a name wasn't attached to a body, "Crown Prince Atem wishes for you to pour him wine and sit by him."

Before Gram could politely, but bluntly, decline, Teana had smiled warmly and nodded ascent.

Teana's smile waned as she noticed that the Crown Prince's face was blank. He didn't seem to care at all that this was his birthday and coming of age celebration.

"Did my performance not please you Prince?" Teana's voice lilted softly as she settled herself on the chair beside him.

Prince Atem grunted without sparing her a single glance. Teana felt a bit indignant. She leaned forward a bit, reaching out to touch his arm. Before Rio could warn her of the crime of touching Royalty without permission Teana had placed her fingertips lightly on his arms.

Teana stiffened as she saw images flash through her mind: a clone of the prince whose ruby has amethyst, the sad smile of his dying mother, the bright smile of the clone, the slave boy's laughing eyes as he scolded the prince, and several more.

Suddenly her powers stole her consciousness and Teana abruptly stood up. Her eyes were rolled until only the whites were seen while Teana's normally lilting voice was genderless and emotionless boomed over the music and laughter.

"WITHOUT THE OTHER HALF THE VESSEL OF HORUS IS WEAK. RUBY TO AMETHESRT. DARK TO LIGHT. TWO INTO ONE. THE DREAD SERPANT STIRS AND SENDS ITS MININONS OUT TO TEMPT OR KILL THOSE WHO HAVE POWER TO STOP IT! FIND THE HALF AND THOSE WHO ARE ABLE SHALL BE DRAWN IN. FIND THE HALF!"

Teana collapsed into the chair beside Atem. The silent crowd burst into conversation. Prince Atem watched the rise and fall of the dancing girl's unconscious chest narrowly.

'_Heba'_ the name of his only true companion repeated itself in his mind _'HebaHebaHebaHeba'_


End file.
